Spider-Man and Batman: Dawn of Reckoning
by wastedpig22
Summary: Bombings occur in New York and Gotham. Batman gets suspicious, and meets a curtain web-slinger to solve the mystery.
1. Chapter 1

Spider-Man and Batman: Dawn of Reckoning

Chapter 1

The sun shown through the New York Skyline. The horns of cars in the streets sounded through the atmosphere. The city was booming through the morning. Life was going down as if nothing was expected to happen. And that kept one citizen on edge. He knew anything could happen at any moment. He woke up to the sun on his face. He got out of bed, and walked to his apartment balcony. His attitude was relieved once he stepped out onto the balcony. He let the air of the city enter his nostrils.

Peter Parker felt no serious danger was coming. But not even that kept him off his toes. He looked upon the city he protected for years. He never let his guard down once. He made sure he always knew where the danger was coming from. He went back inside. He looked at his bed. There was still someone in it. A girl with red hair, a slim, toned body, and the mind of a college professor. Her name was Mary Jane. Pete smiled at her. He loved her enough to make sure she was safe.

His thoughts were cut off when a loud sound came into is hears. He ran out to the balcony. He saw smoke in the distance. A building had exploded, and was on fire. He quickly ran back inside. He ran to a cabinet in his hallway. He opened it. Inside was his Spider-Man suit. He got dressed. He left a note for Mary, and left out the window. He swung from his way to the sight.

He made it to what looked to be a local hotel. The pure floors where on fire. Fire departments had filled the streets below. Spider-Man swung into the fire. He made his way through the halls. He heard screaming coming from one of the rooms that wasn't on fire. He slammed the door. On the other side were two children and a mother. "It's okay," he reassured. "I'm here to help you. Are there any more on this floor?" "I don't think so," the mother said. "I think the explosion killed some of the residents, but most made it out. I think we're left."

"Okay," Spider-Man said. "Kids? Ma'am? Grab on, and I'll get you out of here."

The three obeyed. The mother grabbed on to his shoulders while the two children clung to torso. They made their way to a window. Spider-Man spun his web, and swung to the street below. They landed safely on the pavement.

"Thank you Spider-Man," the mother said. Spider-Man nodded and left the scene.

Meanwhile in Gotham City...

Bruce Wayne sat in his office in Wayne Tower. He was clicking and typing away at his computer. He was viewing stocks in one of the company branches. His phone began to ring. He answered and said, "This is Bruce Wayne." On the other end was Alfred. "Sir, I think you might want to check the news." Bruce picked up a remote that turned on a TV in the room.

_"Today at Memphis Hotel in New York, a bomb went off in several floors. Only a few rooms were destroyed in the blast. Those that were in their rooms were killed. However, some did make it. I'm standing with a family of three who, moments ago, was seen being carried to safety by Spider-Man. Tell us Miss, what are your thoughts on this man."_

On screen, a mother and three children appeared.

_"He is a true hero. Had he not gotten there sooner, we would not have survived."_

_"Spider-Man is my hero," the kids said._

Bruce watched with great interest. This is the first time he's heard of Spider-Man. He was actually intrigued. "Alfred, pull up whatever you can on this Spider-Man," Bruce ordered. "Absolutely, Master Bruce," Alfred said. The call was ended.

Later that night, in the Batcave, Bruce reviewed the past of Spider-Man. Newspaper articles, magazine articles, photos, and eyewitness accounts. Alfred came down with some tea. "Have you found anything interesting, sir?"

"It all seems interesting. What's got me puzzled, is how he got the ability to sling webs like that of a spider."

"Have you looked into who he's encountered in the last year?" Alfred asked.

"Yes. The Green Goblin and Doctor Octopus. Two villains who's origin are unknown." Bruce said.

Just then the alert went off. Bruce checked his computer. A bombing in midtown Gotham had occurred.

Bruce tapped a few buttons. A glass cabinet appeared from the floor. Inside was the bat suit. Bruce got dressed quickly. He now had taken the form of his alter ego Batman.

He headed for the Bat-mobile. The roof opened up revealing to seats. He got in the driver side. He started the engine. The vehicle roared to life. He raced out of the cave. He made his way through the streets of Gotham.

The Metro Office building was on fire. Batman watched the scene. He had a suspicion this bombing was connected to the one in New York. He couldn't think on it much longer, because he noticed thugs running on the roof.

The thugs were running toward the edge of the building. "Come on, guys. Faster," one of them said.

"I don't think your making it much further than me," a deep stoic voice came.

All thugs look forward in surprise. A dark figure appeared before them.

"Oh crap, it's the bat," one screamed. One thug swung at Batman. Batman swiftly moved to the side. He then grabbed the thugs arm and swung a fist into the mans side. The man hit the ground with an oomph. Batman then went took out the other thugs. They were knocked unconscious. The first thug was grabbed by his neck and lifted off the ground.

"Who do you work for," Batman ordered.

"I...I...I work," the thug began. The grip on his neck was loosened slightly. "I work...for...the Green Goblin."

Batman narrowed his eyes. The Green Goblin. One of Spider-Man's enemies. Why'd he hit Gotham? He knocked the man unconscious. He tied him up and the other two. He then left the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys. Sorry I haven't been uploading, but i broke computer. I have to type on my iPad and send it to my email. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

Batman had to find out why the Green Goblin hit Gotham. He was speculating if the bombing was related to the one in New York. There was only one way to find out. He had to find Spider-Man. Spider-Man has fought the Goblin before. If anyone has intel, it's him.

"Alfred, the Metro building was hit," Batman said to his butler.

"Who hit it, sir," Alfred asked.

"Some thugs I interrogated said they worked for the Green Goblin."

"Green Goblin, sir? Didn't you say that was one of Spider-Man's enemies?"

"Yes. But I'm gonna have to go to New York to meet this web slinger to get any intel."

"And who will you leave Gotham to, sir?"

"Dick can watch after the city for me. I'll be leaving in two hours."

"I'm sure Master Dick would like to assist you in this investigation."

"If I need him, I'll give him a call."

Two hours later, Batman was walking towards the Bat jet. The jet powered up and hovered in the air. Then, he moved the throttle, and the jet launched forward out of the cave, in route to New York.

**Meanwhile in New York...**

Spider-Man was patrolling the city. He stopped a few muggings, but nothing big. That was about to change. Just as he was running across the roof, five assassins wearing black ninja like uniforms appeared in front of him. They held assault rifles in hand. "Well," Spider-Man said. "You guys are new." One of the assassins pointed his rifle at him. Spider-Man sensed he was about to fire, and jumped out of the way of the round. Then, all the assassins opened fire on the hero. He just maneuvered out of the way. One round eventually grazed his leg. He screamed in pain. The assassins kept firing. Spider-Man jumped from wall to wall avoid the flying rounds.

Spider-Man slung a web at two of the assassins guns, and disarmed them. He repeated the same action on the other three. But the assassins pulled out katana swords. "Okay, so you don't give up," Spider-Man quipped. The assassins swung at him. Five at a time they swung. Spider-Man tried to avoid the blades as much as he could. But the assassins got the better of him. He was cut up on his legs, torso, and arms. The upper right side of his mask was torn off showing his eye. He was thrown into a wall. One of the assassins came up to him. He raised his blade. "Well, I guess this is it," he said.

But just as the assassin was about to bring sword down, a black blur took him out. He dropped his sword. Spider-Man opened his eyes to the sound of a clanging sword. What he saw shocked him. The other four assassins were in a brawl with a mysterious figure. The figure had a cape, and was all black. He missed sword swings easily, like it was nothing. One by one the assassins went down. When he was finished, the figure stood. Spider-Man took note of the head that had pointed ears.

"Who are you," Spider-Man asked.

The figure moved from the shadows. His all black figure was replaced with an all grey suit with a yellow belt and a black bat on the chest. A black cape was draped over his shoulders. The figure wore a mask with ears pointed like that if a bat. His eyes were all white. His mouth and part of his cheeks were exposed. He had a chin guard. "I'm Batman," the figure said.


End file.
